Toadsworth (Canon)/BatMario753
Summary Toadsworth is Princess Peach's loyal assistant and adviser, and an ally of the Mario Bros. He has attended various adventures throughout the series and has helped Mario in any way he could. Statistics Tier: At least 9-A, 8-C with the Lightning Bolt item Name: '''Toadsworth '''Origin: ''Mario Bros'' Gender: 'Male '''Age: ' Unknown, but much older than Mario & co. 'Classification: '''Toad '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (w/ cane), Size Manipulation (By himself or with a Mega/Mini Mushroom), Earthquake Generation (w/ POW-Ball), Resurrection (w/ 1-Ups), Healing (w/ Refreshroom), Electricity Manipulation (w/ Lightning Bolt), Fire Manipulation (w/ Fireballs & Fire Flower), Magic (w/ Various equipment), Explosion Manipulation (w/ Bob-Omb), Invisibility (w/ Mini Boos), Short-Term Levitation (Via Toadsworth Twist), Invulnerability (w/ Mega Mushroom and Star) and Statistics Amplification (via Enlarge, and with Power Ups) '''Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (Any playable character in the Mario Baseball series can shatter several walls in a row. Likely superior to Goombas as they are described as the lowest of the low, who can destroy boulders in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. Able to hit home runs and is strong enough to participate in intense baseball tournaments), higher with Enlarge and Power-Ups. Building Level with the Lightning Bolt item. (Lightning bolts can generate 5 Gigajoules of energy) Speed: ''' At least '''Athletic Human (Toadsworth flees from danger at high speeds and can swiftly run between bases in intense baseball games), higher with Enlarge and some Power-Ups, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Lightning Bolt item (Lightning Bolts can travel at Mach 1294) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, higher with Enlarge and some Power-Ups Striking Strength: At least Small Building Level, higher with Enlarge and Power-Ups Durability: At least Building Level (Can take hits from the Lightning Bolt item. Lightning bolts can generate 5 Gigajoules of energy), possibly Planet Level (Despite his otherwise lacking stats, he has shown that at least his durability can scale to the strength of the baby characters. He takes a powerful hit from Baby Mario's hammer, and survived Baby Bowser's fire breath. Baby Bowser is Planet Level for turning the entire planet in to a book in Yoshi's Story, and Baby Mario regularly fights with Baby Bowser, so Toadsworth could scale to this for his durability) Stamina: Low/Moderate. High 'when Peach is in danger or there is terrifying danger in general. '''Range: ' Standard melee range, extended melee range w/Cane. Dozens of meters w/ other equipment. 'Intelligence: ' '''Gifted (Toadsworth, being Princess Peach's royal assistant, is very intelligent. He attends meetings, supervises trips, and is apparently a financial advisor for Peach and the Toads as mentioned in Fortune Street. Outside of his duties, he thinks ahead and gives Mario useful gear for his quests like the suitcase in Superstar Saga and he also helps explain the basics of battle to Mario in the RPGs, teaching how to successfully attack and dodge and having done so ever since Mario was just a baby. Invented different field techniques to traverse crazy terrains in Partners in Time. In Bowser's Inside Story, he possesses knowledge on beans and instructed the Mario Bros. on how to fix Bowser's aching back muscles with just their Bros. Drill. Drove the special trophy car with ease in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Can conduct a band according to Mario Party DS's Music Stand description. He is one of the best, if not the best, Mahjong players in Yakuman DS.) Standard Equipment: Cane, Baseball Bat, Power-ups and Items Weaknesses: ''' Most Power-Ups go away after one strong hit, and the rest have time limits. Enlarge only lasts a few seconds. Despite being above an average human, he is very far below many characters in his verse. He has little to no actual fighting experience, though does know a few things about fighting. Peach being in danger can scare him very much, at worst making him faint. Has somewhat low stamina. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Cane: ' A cane that Toadsworth is commonly seen with. Used as a regular cane as well as a way to help dig in to the ground and a baseball bat. *'Enlarge:' Toadsworth triples in size for a few seconds. *'Super Catch: '''Toadsworth manages to catch an object perfectly without dropping it, no matter how hard it was hit, likely through the use of some magic. *'NSMB DS Summons:' In New Super Mario Bros. DS, Toadsworth can summon a Roulette Block with his cane which can grant different items (first achieved as cards) depending on when they hit it. He can likely use all of them, and is even seen using the Star in the Mario Baseball games. **'Fire Flower: Lets the user shoot fireballs of various size. **'Blue Shell: ' Can be tossed as a regular Koopa shell, or worn for an extra hit/added durability and enhanced swimming skills. **'Mini Mushroom: '''Lets the user decrease in size, in order to travel across small places and etc. **'Mega Mushroom: 'Lets the user grow giant, break almost anything and invincibility for 15 seconds. **'Star: ' Grants invincibility and stats amplification. **'1-UP Cards: ' Grants a 1-Up Mushroom that can revive others. *'Mario Sluggers Items: In this game, Toadsworth can use various items such as: **'Fire Ball:' Summons a cannon which Toadsworth can aim at opponents to shoot fireballs at them. **'Mini Boos:' Makes an object become invisible for 6 seconds. **'POW-Ball:' Generates an earthquake when it hits the ground. **'Banana Peel:' Five bananas are shot out from a cannon which will slip up those who step on them. **'Lightning Bolt:' Hits other characters nearby with a lightning bolt. **'Green Shell:' A Koopa Troopa Shell that can be launched at enemies to damage them. He also displays that he has many Green Shells to spare and use in Partners in Time, and knows about ways of using them in battle. **'Bob-Ombs:' Summons a cannon which Toadsworth can aim at opponents to shoot a Bob-Omb at them. *'Refreshroom:' Toadsworth grows Refreshrooms in his room, which can heal the user back to peak condition. *'Field Bros. Moves:' Moves that Toadsworth can use to navigate terrain in conjunction with another capable person. **'Toadsworth Twist: '''A move that Toadsworth shares with his younger self. It allows him to jump in the air and spin, staying airborne for an extended period of time. **'Bros. Ball: '''Another move that he shares with his younger self. It allows him to curl into a ball with another character and roll around with great speed and mobility. Category:Tier 8 Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 9